


the initial singularity rushed out to meet you.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	the initial singularity rushed out to meet you.

this love for you -

buried deep in my chest,

soaked through the marrow in my bones

\- this love for you is not mine.

 

it was born with the Stars

and it will die with them too.

 

(i do not choose to love you -

i Must.)

 

if it were cut out of me -

 

_ cut out- flay me open and tear it out, _

_ scrape it clean from my very cells, _

_ leave me a cluster of molecules with nothing to bind them together. _

_ (it cannot be destroyed, but can i, by god, can i.) _

 

\- if it were cut out of me,

left to rot,

this love would soak into the soil,

seep into molecules and cells and bones

of the things that spring fully formed from hallowed earth.

 

this love for you

was born from the Stars

and has found a home

in my chest and in my bones

and in the soil my bones will soon rest in,

 

and when the earth is engulfed by the Sun,

this love will dig into the Sun's very atoms

and it will Burn.


End file.
